


Held

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Identity, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reflects on size and strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

He holds you down. That's what you tell yourself, so it has to be true.

Face-down on his mattress, pillow stuffed into your mouth. You can't stop making those sounds, not with his fingers so deep inside. His mouth. Everywhere.

You have to believe he's forcing you. He makes you kiss him. He wants you to choke on his tongue, suffocate in his beard, smother in the sweet words he whispers.

You have to believe this. Because...Hagrid has to be big, for you to be so small. He has to be stronger.

He has to be holding you down.


End file.
